Sonic: The Beginning of A New Hero
by Kyle West
Summary: Robert Throdyke found a wishing ring and he is now a Lynx in the Sonic Archie who nows what is going th happen and wants to to chance some things.


(Note I don't own sonic.)

It was the last day of school and the bell just rang everyone was rushing out of school to go home for three months. As I was walking home I saw a golden ring in a alley.

"This ring looks like a one of my sonic games and comics." Better take it home a research it. I said

When I got home I went to my room and looked on the Internet.

So this is the ring of Acorns I can make a wish with it. I said

I thought long and hard and made my choice.

"I wish I that I can be transported to to the Archie Sonic universe and become a 16 year old Lynx with super strength to equal to that of Sonic's speed". "Along with acrobatics and the power to manipulate Chaos energy". "Well also being able to come back to earth as a human well my parents think I'm at camp or I have lift to boarding school well, retaining my memory's of both world and I will be teleported to their world right after Sally is kidnaped by Nack and his gang". I said.

With a blinding flash I was teleported to their world in front of a castle as a lynx mwearing a blue shirt, black paints, and white and black shoes.

"Who are you"? Said a guard

"You come with us". Said another guard.

The guard's grabbed me and took me inside.

(Inside Castle Acorn)

"Sonic, Mina, thank you for rescuing my daughter". Said king Max

Just then the guard's brought me in.

"King this Lynx just appeared in a flash of light". Said a guard.

"Bring him to me". Said Max

Just then I reacted and with my strength I through both of the guards away.

"Sonic quick capture him"!Said Max

Sonic ran straight at me and my reflexes activated and I punched Sonic so hard he was sent flying with the wall stoping him.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to do that". I said

"Everyone stop fighting how about we let him explain himself before we start throwing punches". Said Sally.

"Well all I remember is being flashed other then that nothing. I said knowing it was best to keep the truth to myself". I said.

"So you can't remember anything"? "What about your name". Asked Sally

"My name is Robert I think". I Said

"Well Rob how about we take you to ". Said Sonic

( office)

"Will Dr what is your prognosis". Said Sally

"Wall you see pertinent memory loss is rare so he most likely will get his memory back with time". Said.

"So what do we do till then". Said Mina.

"Well just do what you can to help him". Said the doctor.

"Yes but can we trust him"? "I mean he could be working for Eggman". Said Sally

"But we can't just leave him Sal". "Besides you saw what Strength he had and his sharp reflexes, he could become a Freedom Fighter". Said Sonic

"Sonic being a Freedom Fighter isn't easy how do you know he has what it takes". Said Mina

"I know and I will be his mentor but Mina I will need you help as well". Said Sonic

"What do you need me for Sonic". Said Mina

"You have been a Freedom Fighter before so maybe you can talk to him about it". Said Sonic

"I guess I can handle that". Said Mina

"Sonic wear is he going to stay"? Asked Sally

"My place has a extra room my parents wouldn't mind". Said Sonic

Then I opened the door and were greeted by Sonic, Sally, and Mina.

"Rob we have not properly introduced ourselves". "I am princess Sally Acorn but you can call me Sally, then Sonic the Hedgehog, and last but not lest Mina Mongoose". Said Sally

"Nice to meet you all". I Said

"Yes". 'So you will be staying with Sonic and tomorrow you start your training as a Freedom Fighter". Said Sally

"I get to be Freedom Fighter just like I all ways dreamed". I thought.

"What are Freedom Fighter"? I asked knowing the answer.

"Well they basically fight form freedom but I will tell you more in the morning". Said Mina

"Ok Rob we better get going for the morning". Sonic said

"Right"! I said

Kyle West next chapter Rob meets Sonic's parents and starts his training to become a Freedom Fighter but also some Romance in the air.


End file.
